doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who Adventures/The Cracks in The Universe
It's Christmas.Clara is in the kitchen eating with her family: Zgong-zgong!!! Dad:What was that? Clara:Uh..I don't know...I'll go to check. In Clara's Room: Clara:Okay,Handles!The Doctor gave you to me and then he died...I must keep you hidden.If my dad finds about you I couldn't keep you anymore. Handles:It's about The Doctor. Clara:Continue. Handles:I've got a strange signal.I guess it is The Joker. Clara:The one the Doctor fought... Handles:Affirmative. Clara:If he escaped...The Doctor can too! Handles:Let's follow the signal! Back in the kitchen: Clara:Sorry dad,aunt...But I must really go to.... Dad:Nowhere.It's Christmas!We must stay as a family. Aunt:Your dad is right. Clara:I am really sorry,I must go!*leaves* Dad:Clara! On the street: Handles:It comes from here....according to my calcules,we're standing on him. Clara:But how is that possible? Underground: Joker:Keep diging! Ood Sork:Yes sir Ood Glade:Where are we heading,sir? Joker:We must find the heart of this planet.That's the only way to get back to Gallifrey. On The street: The Doctor falls from a tiny crack. Doctor:Good..I'm here.... Clara:DOCTOR! Doctor:Clara? Clara:Handles brought me there! Handles:Affirmative! Clara:How did you escaped? Doctor:It's Rassilon.He's mad of returning.He's trying to break Medusa Cascade,and the cracks started appearing again.A crack appeared in the nowhere.Did you seen the Joker? Handles:Acorrding to my calcules we're standing on him. Doctor:That means he's underground...OH NO!This planet and Gallifrey are both doomed! Clara:Why? Doctor:He's searching for The Blade! Clara:What is The Blade?An alien? Doctor:He's an entity.It posses the unimaginable powers.It can destroy a planet in 5 seconds...He's going to destroy both Gallifrey and Earth. Handles:Let's go underground then. Underground: Clara:Doctor,there's a way here. Doctor:He must had taken this way. A bit more forward: Handles:DING DING DING DING DING!!!He's behind this door. Clara:How could he pass without breaking it? Doctor:He may had put it back...Agh,...I can't open it. Behind the door: Joker:Oods!Search for The Blade everywhere! Oods:Yes sir! The door is broken by the Doctor. Doctor:That's it,were in! Joker:Hello Doctor! Doctor:Stop the searchings. Joker:Never. Doctor:Why does the Oods work for you? Joker:They are brainwashed!Look at this....*points his hand to Handles* Handles gets red eyes(posseded) and jumps in the Joker hands. Doctor:Handles! Joker:Handles,use the eye beam! Handles:*launches a beam from his eyes* Clara gets hit. Clara:AAAGH! Doctor:Clara!! Clara is fainted. ZUUUUUMMGHA! Joker:Is that...? On the street: Doctor:I don't see anything. Joker:Oh no.. Doctor:What? They are teleported: On Gallifrey: Doctor:Gallifrey... Joker:...is back... Rassilon:I broke Medusa Cascade!Gallifrey it's officially back!*undo the possesion(Handles AND The Oods),and heals Clara* Clara:Agh,where are we? Handles:Doctor!*jumps in his hands* Rassilon:I waited so much for this,Joker!Even since your first evil plot,you were punished.But you didn't stopped.I start to think the only way is to kill you off! Joker:Tss.... Doctor:... Rassilon:Joker!As The Time Lord President,I oficially take your Time Lord powers away! Joker:This is not happening..You can't do this to me....*gets pushed somewhere in space*Noooooooooooo!!! Doctor:You defeated him,and you managed to return. Rassilon:I am the president after all. Doctor:So I guess now you'll always be here. Clara:Well that's better,but.. Cracks appears: Doctor:I knew it!Since you broke Medusa Cascade,cracks are back.It's gonna eat the universe... Rassilon:The only way to close a crack is to give it something to eat... Doctor:Rassilon,what are you thinking? Rassilon:I've lived long enough.... Doctor:What?What are you talking about? Rassilon:I must go into the crack! Clara: !? Doctor:No,don't! Rassilon:THEN YOU GO! Doctor:...No! Rassilon:Doctor,take this watch. Doctor:Why? Rassilon:It's part of my plan!*jumps in the crack and it's closing* Doctor:RASSILON! Clara:We should leave... Doctor:He died.. Clara:Yes but,if we keep staying here....my parents awaits for me!It's Christmas dinner! Doctor:Okay...I come back for you next week then? Clara:Sure. Category:Stories featuring Ood Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor Category:Stories featuring Clara Oswald